Poseidos por la Pasion
by eclipsedelunas
Summary: En una misión como otras tantas, Kyle y su amada Sol vivirán emociones y sucesos extraños, en una vieja mansión abandonada en las inmediaciones de Forks, la cual guarda un oscuro secreto. Ambos serán poseídos por una pasión arrebatadora que no podrán controlar.


**POSEIDOS POR****LA PASION**

Sumary: En una misión como otras tantas, Kyle y su amada Sol vivirán emociones y sucesos extraños, en una vieja mansión abandonada en las inmediaciones de Forks, la cual guarda un oscuro secreto. Ambos serán poseídos por una pasión arrebatadora que no podrán controlar.

* * *

POV: KYLE O'SHEA

Como ya era costumbre y a fuerzas, nos encontrábamos en medio de una larga expedición. Llevábamos dos semanas fuera de las cuevas tratando de juntar todo el alimento posible para no salir en un largo tiempo. Viajábamos en grupo como era lo habitual. En uno de los jeep iban mi hermano Ian, Wanda, Jamie y Liz; en el segundo Jared manejaba acompañado de Melanie, Sol y yo.

Para ser sincero, esta misión no era como las otras, ya que por primera vez me acompañaba mi novia Sol. Por todos los medios quise que desistiera de venir, sin embargo todo fue en vano y no logre convencerla.

Todavía recuerdo la última vez que salí sin ella durante otra de nuestras misiones. A pesar que me ausente durante una semana, al llegar a casa la encontré muy mal. Ella estaba acurrucada en uno de los rincones de nuestra precaria habitación. No pude evitar que se me partiera el corazón al verla en ese estado.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tantos días de llorar sin consuelo.

Jamie y otros habitantes de la comunidad intentaron distraerla con alguna actividad durante mi ausencia. No obstante al final siempre volvía a esconderse aquí para llorar sin consuelo.

Rememore que cuando al tomarla en mis brazos, su cuerpo estaba frió y temblaba demasiado. Intente tranquilizarla mientras la abrasaba acunándola contra mi pecho. Luego de varios minutos en ese estado desesperante, al fin logro serenarse y pudimos hablar.

Ese día prometí nunca mas dejarla sola. Pero para ser sinceros únicamente lo hice para que se calmara.

No quería que tomara ningún riesgo, ya había perdido a Jody y no me imaginaba perderla a ella también. Sol se había convertido en la luz de mi vida en toda esta oscuridad en que se convirtió mi vida. El único lugar que consideraba seguro para ella era este, entre mis fuertes brazos, tal como se hallaba en estos momentos.

Suspire al ver su dulce rostro relajado, junto con su respiración acompasada, después de estar un poco temerosa por lo fuertes truenos y relámpagos. El clima era típico del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, Forks Washington.

Este era un pequeño pueblo muy tranquilo y casi desprovisto de almas y buscadores. Lo único que alteraba la paz del lugar era esta espantosa y ruidosa tormenta.

Por ratos pensaba que en cualquier momento el firmamento caería a pedazos, y sin duda por como se observaba el cielo se pondría peor. Por ello buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche.

Nos dirigíamos a una antigua mansión abandonada. Tres kilómetros atrás paramos en un motel, pero todo estaba ocupado. De modo que era eso o nada.

Cuando aparcamos en nuestro destino, ya pasada la medianoche. La residencia era enorme y su construcción muy antigua y deteriorada. Era un verdadero milagro que siguiera en pie, sobre todo con el clima típico de esta región.

Bajamos y rápidamente fuimos a resguardarnos al interior de la gran residencia. Jared e Ian se encargaron de guardar los vehículos en una precaria cochera ubicada a unos metros.

Entretanto el resto nos refugiamos en la sala principal y exploramos un poco. Todo era un completo desastre. El polvillo, las telas de araña y algunos escasos muebles, era lo único que moraba en esa oscuridad.

Minutos después aparecieron Jared y mi hermano con algunas, mantas, velas y provisiones para pasar la noche. Lo primero que teníamos que hacer era revisar el sitio, y comprobar que era seguro. Por ello las chicas se quedaron a acondicionar un poco la gran sala y nosotros subimos al primer piso a inspeccionar.

Arriba todo era como una especie de laberinto, lleno de cuartos y pasillos ocultos entre la penumbra. En total hallamos 15 habitaciones coda una tenia un baño, un ático, dos salas, la cocina y un comedor.

Cada dormitorio presentaba una soledad extrema, sin mobiliario alguno y envuelto en mucho silencio y negrura extrema. A nuestro paso encontramos uno que otro mueble antiguo, pinturas arruinadas por el paso del tiempo, viejos candelabros y espejos rotos.

Para nuestra suerte todo estaba desabitado, de manera que podríamos refugiarnos de la furia de la naturaleza allí.

En la sala, las chicas hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, sacudieron el polvo y quitaron algunas telas de araña de los pocos muebles. Al final colocaron un mantel en el suelo y nos sentamos alrededor para disfrutar de nuestra cena. Comimos algunos emparedados, frutas y unos chocolates que Wanda compro en la ultima tienda que visitamos.

Sol se acurruco a mi lado, como era su costumbre, y la estrechaba fuerte. Todavía estaba nerviosa, aun cuando intentaba disimularlo, pero yo la conocía bien, era demasiado transparente. Sabía muy bien que las tormentas y las expediciones largas, continuamente le alteraban los nervios.

Apenas terminamos de cenar, tome un par de velas unas frazadas y la lleve a uno de los cuartos para que descansara.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, en todo momento apretó muy fuerte mi mano y no permitía que me alejara de su lado.

-No quiero quedarme aquí Kyle, tengo miedo-murmuro Sol observando con detenimiento la habitación.

Junte un par de periódicos viejos que estaban esparcidos en un rincón, y arriba puse una gruesa frazada para poder acostarnos allí.

-Ven acuéstate conmigo, yo te voy a cuidar-dije tomando su mano.

Titubeante se quito sus zapatillas y se recostó en nuestra precaria cama.

Percibí como temblaba, así que la cubrí con otra frazada y la atraje a mi cuerpo para darle calor.

-Porque no volvemos al jeep-susurro

-Porque esta lloviendo muy fuerte y hace demasiado frío-le aclare acariciando su mejilla

-Pero yo no….-no le permití continuar y pose mis labios sobre los suyos.

En segundos me respondió y complacido disfrute del calor de su aliento en mi boca. Mi lengua recorrió suavemente su interior hasta toparme con la suya. Juntas se rozaron otra vez, hasta que necesitamos aire en nuestros pulmones.

Jadeante baje por su cuello dándole pequeños besos y rozándolo lentamente con mi nariz. La escuche gemir de placer cuando tome el lóbulo de su oreja. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su pierna sobre la tela de su fino pantalón.

Sol busco mi boca nuevamente y yo se la ofrecí complacido, entretanto ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y me jalaba hacia su rostro profundizando nuestro beso.

-Te amo Kyle-murmuro con su voz agitada.

-Y yo a ti pequeña-susurre apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

Me quede a su lado abrazándola y hablándole hasta que se durmió profundamente.

Cuando su respiración sonó acompasada la arrope bien y baje un momento para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Camine por el oscuro pasillo, donde colgaban muchas pinturas antiguas. La mayoría eran de un pareja, vestidas con ropas de hace mas de un siglo. Una en particular me llamo la atención. Era la pintura de una joven muy bella, llevaba un gran vestido y sombrero azul. Su rostro era perfecto y muy delicado. En la parte inferior estaba la firma del artista, la cual no se veía muy bien, pero la primera letra era una J. Luego de admirar las obras baje a encontrarme con los demás.

En la sala Jared e Ian bebían unas cervezas y jugaban a los naipes. Melanie, Wanda y Liz y Jamie dormían en sus habitaciones.

Pasaban las dos de la madrugada y con los chicos nos entreteníamos jugando al póker. No teníamos dinero, así que apostábamos, algún turno de vigilancia o alguna golosina. No era mucho pero por lo menos de esa forma el tiempo se hacia mas ameno y el aburrimiento no nos consumía.

Cada tanto salíamos y revisábamos por los alrededores o dábamos una ronda por la residencia. Afuera el escenario era el mismo la tormenta caía ruidosa y constante. Todo estaba oscuro y el viento provocaba ruidos extraños que ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Tenia que apurarme si no quería que Sol se despertara a los gritos y confusa por mi ausencia.

Nuevamente subí a la planta superior y recorrí el oscuro pasillo. Antes de llegar a nuestro cuarto, no se porque pero volví mi mirada al cuadro que había analizado antes. El dibujo de la joven de un momento a otro había desaparecido. Mire entre las que estaban a su alrededor y tampoco había nada, eran todos cuadros vacíos.

Un fuerte grito del cuarto de Sol, me saco de mis cavilaciones. Corrí rápidamente y me adentre desesperado.

Llegue al rincón donde estaba ella acostada, pero las mantas estaban desparramadas por el suelo y no veía a Sol por ningún lado.

Mi corazón latió frenético, no podía perderla, ella estaba aquí, pensé.

-Sol…sol?, donde estas?-grite por el cuarto.

-Que sucede Kyle porque gritas-me pregunto con tono despreocupado en la puerta del baño.

-Pero que diab..-me quede mudo al verla semi desnuda en el marco de la puerta. Solo llevaba puesto un diminuto camisón de encaje rojo, apenas cubierto por una bata del mismo color.

-De..de donde sacaste esa ropa-balbucee como un idiota sin poder quitarles los ojos de encima.

Con unos pequeños pasos se fue acercando hacia donde me encontraba. A simple vista era ella, mi sol, pero sus movimientos eran muy sensuales al igual que su mirada y la sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro.

-Te estaba esperando, porque me dejaste sola-inquirió con un sensual puchero, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Estaba con los chicos, revisando el lugar-murmure tomándola por la cintura.

-Todavía no contestaste mi pregunta, de donde sacaste esta ropa y por que gritaste hace unos momentos

-La encontré en el baño y me la puse para ti-me susurro al oído erizándome la piel y despertando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Su lengua lamió mi cuello y una de sus manos en un movimiento de adentro en mi pantalón, logrando que me sobresaltara.

-Y yo no grite, pero si tu quieres puedes hacerme gritar-sugirió apretando con su mano mi ya erecto miembro.

Abrumado y desconcertado no pude evitar responder a sus caricias y jadee con mi respiración entrecortada.

-Sol….Cielos…. Que te pasa, tu no eres así?-murmure perdido en los masajes que inicio en mi sexo.

Lentamente me fui dejando llevar hasta la cama, si es que se le podía llamar así. Caímos juntos sobre las mantas. Sol se quito su bata, mostrándome cada parte de su escultural cuerpo. Mis manos frenéticas recorrieron cada pedazo de su anatomía, su piel era tan suave y calida, a pesar del frío que rondaba entre nosotros.

Sus dedos buscaron el final de mi camiseta y la retiraron rápidamente, entretanto su lengua relamía de forma muy sensual sus labios. Mi boca reclamos la suya y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, donde nuestras lengua se movían sincronizadas. Al poco tiempo también recorría su cuello, pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar a mi destino.

Baje uno de los breteles y aparte la fina tela del camisón. Humedecí sus erectos pezones con mi lengua y los succione en reiteradas oportunidades jalándolos entre mis dientes. Sol tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió muy fuerte enredando los dedos en mi cabello, aprisionando mi rostro contra su pecho.

Descaradamente tomo una de mis manos y las llevo a su entrepierna. Estaba muy excitada, completamente humedecida, lista para alojarme en su centro. Mi miembro se movió expectante dentro de mi ropa interior

-Es lo que tú provocas-dijo pícaramente en mi oído, al percibir mi reacción

Con un gruñido la tumbe de espaldas sobre las mantas y le arranque lo que le quedaba de su camisón. Sol rió complacida ante mi arrebato, sin embargo en el fondo ni yo entendía lo que me pasaba. Y no solo a mí, porque estaba seguro que sucedía algo extraño en el comportamiento tan desinhibido de Sol.

-Vamos John toma el control de una vez- ordeno mi novia esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Que dijiste?, como me llamaste?-pregunte confuso

Ella no me respondió otra vez introdujo su mano en mi pantalón, aparto mi boxer y acaricio mi miembro una vez mas. Con sus delicadas manos lo froto desde la base hasta la punta.

Como era sabido aturdido, busque su boca sofoque un profundo gemido en ella, mientras me frotaba contra su cadera.

-Vamos John estoy impaciente-susurro de nuevo.

En mi interior una fuerte oleada de calor me tomo por completo, sentí como mi cuerpo se sacudía y era tomado por una gran fuerza. Dentro de mí, otro ser se apodero de mí accionar completamente.

-Siempre sabes como atraer a tu hombre mi dulce Catalina-dijo mi voz sin que yo le diera la orden de hablar

No entendía que acontecía, como de un momento había perdido el control y mando de mi cuerpo. Era como un espectador dentro de mi mismo, sentía y percibía lo que pasaba, pero no era yo quien mandaba.

-Ya cállate y hazme el amor John- susurro Sol

-A tus ordenes-Respondió mi voz

Mi cuerpo se despojo de la última prenda que le quedaba y se introdujo en el cálido sexo de Sol. Las embestidas eran suaves al principio, mientras ella se retorcía debajo por el placer que mi cuerpo le propinaba. Una de mis manos bajo en busca de su punto más sensible y lo masajeo con el pulgar, ocasionando que los gemidos llenaran la habitación. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis hombros, mi espalda o mis brazos, estaban en todas partes a la vez, al igual que mis manos.

Mantuve mi ritmo, llenándola por completo, haciendo que jadeara descontrolada y se estremeciera entre mis brazos una y otra vez. Mis embestidas se incrementaron logrando que las paredes de su sexo aprisionaran al mío, llevándonos a ambos a un éxtasis extremo, para luego fundirnos en un apasionado beso hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

-Eres increíble Catalina, única… mi único amor-murmuro mi voz.

-Tu también John…pero odio tener que usurpar cuerpos. Tuve algunos problemas con esta en particular. Es muy tímida y sumisa, me costo controlarla y lograr que fuera mas desinhibida.-expreso sol con una mueca.

-S i te entiendo corazón, pero es la única forma de poder amarnos.. Además ya no llegan extraños a esta mansión, así que debemos aprovechar el tiempo-dije acariciando su cuerpo desnudo.

- Y eso me recuerda que tenemos el resto de la noche y más cuerpos que usar- expreso Sol lamiéndose los labios, sentí como sus manos aprisionaron mi trasero y lo pellizcaban.

-Eres insaciable Catalina-murmure contra su cuello mientras ella reía como loca.

La extraña fuerza que invadía mi ser se desvaneció y que libre al fin. El cuerpo de sol callo flácido sobre las frazadas

-Que paso?-pregunto ella con una marcada confusión en su rostro.

-Estas bien mi amor?-inquirí con cautela.

-Porque estoy denuda?...perdón Kyle-dijo sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tocando mi trasero.

Tranquila no pasa nada mi amor, no estas haciendo nada malo, esta todo bien-la tranquilice rozando su mejilla con mis dedos.

Al ver que seguía tensa, tome el mentón de Sol con una de mis manos obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos, y aproxime su boca a la mía, besándola sin prisas, disfrutando de cada lenta caricia de nuestras lenguas, quería grabar la sensación de sus calidos labios sobre los míos.

-Solo nos estábamos amando-murmure acariciando su torso, provocando que se estremeciera.

-Tengo frió-susurro acurrucándose junto a mí.

Tome las frazadas y nos cubrí a ambos con ellas. Por dentro sentía un gran alivio al tenerla de nuevo conmigo. No entendía que diablos había pasado a ciencia cierta. Fue como si hubiéramos sido utilizados por otras personas. Mas bien nuestros cuerpos fueron los usados.

-No recuerdas que paso?-pregunte con cautela

-No mucho…solo escuche un ruido en la habitación y vi una figura en la oscuridad, pensé que eras tú, así que volví a dormir. Pero algo helado rozo todo mi cuerpo y grite.-sollozó nerviosa.

-Tranquila, ya paso y yo estoy aquí-musite acariciando su cabello.

-Kyle..he..no recuerdo que hayamos …bueno… tu sabes-pronuncio sonrojada otra vez.

No pude evitar reír, esta si era mi sol, tan tímida y retraída. Ni siquiera se atrevía pronunciar la palabra sexo en voz alta.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo-exprese mirándola pícaramente

Sin más me coloque sobre su desnudo cuerpo y la bese apasionadamente. Sus manos titubeantes como siempre rozaron mi espalda con suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. La escuche gemir cuando tome entre mis dedos unos de sus rígidos pezones y lo pellizque de forma muy tenue. Mi lengua exploro cada rincón se su boca y continúe mi camino por la tersa piel de su cuello.

Sol jadeo al notar que abría sus pliegues húmedos en su entre pierna. Su cuerpo tembló y acaricie su parte más sensible. Percibí sus uñas en mi espalda, era excitante, la mezcla del dolor y placer que sentía en esos momentos. Mi miembro endurecido a niveles insuperables, clamaba por hundirse en su sexo ahora mismo.

Deje de hacer círculos en su palpitante botón y sonríe cuando ella hizo una mueca de disgusto por ello. Volví a ocuparme de sus senos con mi boca, lamiendo y succionando, alternando entre uno y otro. Amaba escuchar sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada, junto con los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

-Kyle…-jadeo profundamente al pronunciar mi nombre.

-Mmm…murmuré castigando uno de sus pezones con mis dientes.

-Yo…..-se interrumpió a mitad de su frase.

Levante mi rostro y busque sus ojos. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, yo estaba peor, pero deseaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Que?, dime lo que quieres-le susurre al oído.

Sentí su mano viajar entre nuestros cuerpos, para posarse en mi dura y excitada virilidad.

-Quiero oírlo Sol, dime que anhelas-volví ha pronunciar jadeante en su oído.

Al ver que no hablaba, nos torture a ambos refregando nuestros sexos con gran ímpetu.

-Te quiero dentro…ahora-soltó de repente.

-Por supuesto amor-murmuré besando sus labios.

Coloque mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y me ubiqué entre sus esbeltas piernas. Inmediatamente ella las abrió para recibirme mejor. Lentamente me introduje en su cálido interior, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo cuando la penetración fue total. La embestí con suavidad, disfrutando el momento a medida que su humedad se acrecentaba con el contacto. Ella jadeaba y se retorcía, presa del gran gozo que disfrutaba gracias a mis fricciones. Al poco tiempo las paredes de su sexo se contrajeron fuertemente sobre mi miembro. Me moví mas rápido llevándonos a un placer maravilloso e intenso. Una gran corriente causo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

Finalmente me deje caer con cuidado sobre su anatomía. Sus brazos me envolvieron con mucho amor y dulzura.

-Te amo Kyle-susurro buscando mis labios desesperada. Mi lengua trazo el contorno de su boca y luego se introdujo hambrienta saboreando cada rincón hasta que el aire escaseo.

-Y yo a ti mi Sol-agregue contra su boca, besándola esta vez con suavidad en sus dulces labios

A la mañana siguiente, el tiempo había mejorado un poco, aun llovía pero era una fina precipitación.

Sol dormía plácidamente, dejaría que descansara un poco más mientras los chicos y yo, preparábamos todo para largarnos de este espeluznante lugar. Bese su frente y la volví a arropar, para luego vestirme de prisa y bajar a la sala.

Al parecer, algunos ya estaban despiertos por las sonoras voces que provenían de la cocina.

-No es ninguna broma Jared, anoche sucedieron cosas nada normales, no estoy exagerando.

-Que tiene de malo que Wanda y tú hayan tenido sexo desenfrenado sobre un mueble-dijo Jared en tono burlón.

-No tendría nada de malo si tu novia no confundiera tu nombre en medio del acto-gruño Ian.

-No me digas que a ti también te llamo John-dije integrándome a su conversación.

-Y tú como demonios sabes eso Kyle-dijo mi hermano irritado.

-Por que a Sol y a mi nos paso algo parecido-aclare

En unos minutos les explique lo que sucedió anoche, el raro comportamiento de mi novia, la extraña fuerza que se apodero de mi cuerpo, los gritos y ruidos que provenían de la casa. Y agregue el episodio del cuadro y la extravagante mujer que salía en la pintura.

Ian me dio la razón, pues a el también lo invadió esa presencia y ahora mas tranquilo comprendía porque Wanda actúo de esa forma. Pero no quiso dar muchos detalles de eso al igual que yo.

Jared encambio nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

-A decir verdad yo no recuerdo mucho. Melanie y yo tomamos algunas cervezas y creo que estuvimos un poco ebrios. Así que no note nada raro.-puntualizo muy despreocupado.

-Eso explica el porqué tal vez no hayas notado nada-murmure

-Jared Howe, ahora me vas a explicar quien es esa tal Catalina que nombraste cuando estamos juntos-dijo Melanie entrando en la cocina de repente, y por lo visto muy enojada.

-Al parecer ella no estaba tan ebria-dije evitando sonreír al ver la cara de Jared.

-Te explico en el camino, larguémonos de aquí-ordeno Jared que ya creía en todo.

En el trayecto de regreso Melanie trato de comprender lo que todos le contamos de lo ocurrido en esa residencia. Aunque todavía miraba a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Cuatro kilómetros mas adelante descansamos en un motel. Todos agradecimos tener un lugar para poder asearnos y descansar como debía ser. Mientras bajamos nuestras cosas

un grupo de jóvenes que había parado unos minutos a descansar, hablaban en voz alto sobre su próxima aventura. Pasarían una noche en la mansión embrujada de Catalina Thomson.

Según ellos el lugar estaba habitado por las almas de Catalina y John su amante. Un pintor con quien ella había mantenido una secreta relación, pero al tiempo el marido de Catalina, un tal Arthur Thomson, los descubrió y asesino a ambos en ese lugar. Desde entonces en la residencia mora el alma de los amantes, esperando a que lleguen nuevos huéspedes para usurpar sus cuerpos y volver a amarse una y otra vez.

Todos intercambiamos miradas suspicaces y vimos como los jóvenes miembros de una reserva llamada la Push, se dirigían a comprobar tal mito y vivir una nueva aventura.

-La próxima vez dormiré en el jeep, nada de lugares abandonados-susurro Melanie.

-No te preocupes cielo, eso es un hecho-afirmo Jared, mientras terminábamos nuestra comida.

* * *

_Disfrute muchísimo escribir esta breve historia._

_¿Qué les pareció?_


End file.
